1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to furnace construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved underground wood burning furnace apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the linear direction of heat from the furnace construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Furnaces of various types are utilized in the prior art, however positioning of furnaces within subterranean environments require specialized equipment and the like. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a furnace construction particularly adapted to an underground environment. Prior art structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,616 to Lillo wherein a wood burning furnace is arranged positionable exteriorly to a home or trailer utilizing a large heat exchanger structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,798 to Alspaugh sets forth an outdoor wood burning furnace formed with a water jacket about the sides and top.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,797 to Butler sets forth a prior art wood burning furnace construction utilizing a liquid chamber with a sealed construction about the firebox structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved underground wood burning furnace apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.